Parbhani district
|Area = 6511.58 |Rain = |Population = 1,527,715 |Urban = |Year = 2001 |Density = 244.39 |Literacy = 55.15% |SexRatio = 958 |Tehsils = 1. Parbhani, 2. Gangakhed, 3. Sonpeth, 4. Pathri, 5. Manwath, 6. Palam, 7. Sailu, 8. Jintur, 9. Purna |LokSabha = 1. Parbhani(shared with Jalna District) based on (Election Commission website) |Assembly = 4 |Highways = |Website = http://parbhani.nic.in/ }} Parbhani district ( ) earlier also known as Prabhavatinagar, is one of the eight districts in the Marathawada region of Maharashtra State of India. The district had a population of 1,527,715 of which 31.76% were urban as of 2001. Parbhani city is the headquarters of this district. History From 1596 to 1724, most of the present territory of the district was divided between Pathri and Washim sarkars of Berar Subah of the Mughal empire. In 1724, after the battle of Sakharkheda, it went under the Nizam's rule. Following the re-organization of the states in 1956, Parbhani along with the other districts of Marathwada became part of Bombay State. On May 1, 1960 when Maharashtra state was formed, it became a part of it. Geography Parbhani district lies between 18.45 and 20.10 North Latitudes and 76.13 and 77.39 East Longitude. The district is bounded on the north by Hingoli district. On the east by Nanded district, on the South by Latur and on the West by Beed and Jalna districts. This entire Marathwada region, a district geographical region, was a part of Hyderabad State. After reorganization of states in 1956 it became a part of the then Bombay state and from 1960 onwards it is part of the present Maharashtra state. The state capital of4 Mumbai is to the west; Parbhani is well connected by road to other major towns in Maharashtra and also in the neighboring state of Andhra Pradesh. Parbhani is a major railway junction connecting Andhra with Marathwada. It is also known as a store of Jowar in Marathwada. In the field of education the parbhani is known for the famous Marathwada agricultural university which is very helpful for the peoples residing all around. Area and administrative divisions Parbhani district covers an area of about 6250.58 km2. The district is divided into 9 administrative Sub-units (Tahsils)-Parbhani, Gangakhed, Sonpeth, Pathri, Manwath, Palam, Selu, Jintur, and Purna. Demographics According to the 2011 census Parbhani district has a population of 1,835,982, roughly equal to the nation of Kosovo or the US state of Nebraska. This gives it a ranking of 259th in India (out of a total of 640). The district has a population density of . Its population growth rate over the decade 2001-2011 was 20.18 %. Parbhani has a sex ratio of 940 females for every 1000 males, and a literacy rate of 75.22 %. Languages Languages used in the district include Andh, an Indo-Aryan language spoken by 100 000 people. Salient Physical Features The hills on the north east form part of the Ajanta Hill ranges which passes through Jintur Tahsil. The hills on the southern side are the Balaghat Hill ranges. The district is at an average height of 357 m from mean sea level. Land of Saints Parbhani has been described as the land of saints, as several saints have been associated with Parbhani including like saint Namdeo from Narsi, Janabai from Gangakhed. The famous mathematician Bhaskarbhatt was from Bori in Parbhani district. Near Parbhani is the town Selu, where Guru of shri Sai Baba "Shri Babasaheb Maharaj" was living. Sai stayed with him for 12 years during which time he acquired knowledge from his Guru. Originally but somebodies are not known Shri Sai Baba birth place is near to Selu it is Pathari. After some tragedy Sai Baba came to selu & meet with Shri Babasaheb Maharaj. The river Godaviri flows through this district. There are so many good temples on the bank of Godaviri river. One of them is the Mudgaleshwar Temple at Mudgal. Near Parbhani village Dastapur, where great Shri Maroti Maharaj who was known as "kirtankar". Mudgaleshwar It is located on the bank of the Godavari river. A temple is in the midst of the river. The temple in the middle of the river flow is more than nine hundred years old. same is written on stone script at entrance. Temple on river bank and old ghat was built by "Ahilya Bai"250 years back. Lord "Narasimha Swamy" has taken the form "Shivalinga" along with his wife "Mahalaxmi" and son "Moudgalya" and daughter-in-law "Jaabalabai". During rainy season the temple gets immersed in water. To have darshan one has to swim to the temple. Best time to visit is summer season i.e. from April to June. To reach the place one has to travel by train via "Parbhani" or "Parli Vaidyanath". The temple used to be managed by Shri Sahebrao Mudgalkar and Shri Subhashrao Mudgalkar. The Shivaratri is celebrated here every year. All type of pujas are performed here. Nagbali and Sukhshanti pujas are very famous. The new dam is being constructed on the river. Famous places The famous temple called "Pardeshwar" is situated in the city. In this temple the shivlinga is built by using mercury. In Marathi language, mercury is called "para" so its name Pardeshwar temple. Nemagiri is Holy place for Jains. The wonderful Bhgvan Parshwanth idol is situated on stone. The idol is about 6 feet made in Black stone. It is wonderul place where you will find Bhagvan Neminath and Bhagvan Shantinath huge idols. This place is the birth place of Shri Sant Saibaba Maharaj. Sai Baba Maharaj one of the temple at Shirdi. Lohigram Known for holiday visit. Shelgaon is one of the very famous & old religious place situated in sonpeth taluka. here is famous temple of shree vishnu. This place has great importance as Kashi Varanasi. Also if u have plan to visit Godavari river is also known as on of the most famous river in India & biggest in Maharastra. If you want to see a beauty of Godavai then visit Lohigram. this place is situated nearest to Shelgaon. References External links * Parbhani district website * Selu (Sailu) Taluka Website Category:Districts of Maharashtra Category:Parbhani district Category:Aurangabad division Category:Minority Concentrated Districts in India